


The Curious Case of Aomine and Momoi

by bob2ff



Series: Satsuki and Dai-chan vs. the World [7]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor, Implied Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 03:59:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1495756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bob2ff/pseuds/bob2ff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eventually, the Touou Academy basketball team would give up trying to understand Aomine and Momoi’s indecipherable relationship.</p><p>  <em> “It’s just some weird symbiotic relationship,” Wakamatsu shrugged.</em></p><p>  <em>Sakurai frowned. “Isn’t Aomine-kun more of a parasite though?” </em></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Curious Case of Aomine and Momoi

When Aomine Daiki was scouted into Touou Academy, it was basically understood that he was a package deal with one Momoi Satsuki. Harasawa and Imayoshi had been delighted. Two formidable basketball practitioners for the price of one, what a deal!

The boys had been excited at first, of course. All they had to do was look at Momoi.

Then they  _weren’t_  so excited. The mass exodus of Momoi’s heartbroken potential suitors peaked shortly after Touou had lost to Seirin.

“Hey, Satsuki,” Aomine said, grinning as he slung an arm around her. Imayoshi had been visiting that day, to see for his own eyes what Wakamatsu had been talking about when he said that Aomine was attending practice, and that  _miracles_ do happen (get it? Susa had smacked him on Imayoshi’s behalf for the pun).

A cloud of despondency and heartbreak descended on Touou gym like a plague that day.  

“What do you want —” Momoi began disinterestedly, then the gym collectively jumped as she shrieked. “Ew, you’re  _sweaty_!  _Get off_ me!” She shoved his arm off, but he just put it on her again.

“That’s why I’m doing it,” Aomine grinned all the way. Wakamatsu yelled the non-starting Touou players back into training, as they wallowed in their despair.

Momoi screamed in frustration before storming off. Aomine smirked as he watched her leave. “ _That_  was for waking me up by throwing ice water on me this morning.”

Later that day, Wakamatsu complained to Imayoshi. “They do couple-y things together all the time. And they are so  _loud_  about it. It’s annoying — it happens so often their bickering has become Touou’s irritating theme song.”

Sometimes Imayoshi thought he was too tolerant of the new captain’s constant whining to him. He wondered if Wakamatsu realized his loud complaints were like an annoying song stuck in  _his_ head. But then, it was still the transition period after all. It was to be expected that at least during the first weeks of his captaincy, Wakamatsu would be irritatingly noisy about his team.

“It’s a distraction for Aomine to have his girlfriend hanging around him all the time. Maybe that’s why he has such a shitty attitude,” Wakamatsu grumbled.

Imayoshi pondered. “Couple things like what?” he asked, consideringly.

“They already do cutesy nicknames,” Wakamatsu said. The first time Momoi had called Aomine “Dai-chan” in public, one of the non-starting Touou players had dramatically ripped his confession letter and stormed out, bemoaning his broken heart, but that he would always love ‘Satsuki-chan’ despite everything.

Even Sakurai joined their discussion — it looked like the theme song was just  _that_  annoying. “They also finish each other’s sentences,” he said, and added a trailing “Sorry to interrupt…” in a small voice.

“Dai-chan! How many times have I told you not to keep  _these_  in  _my_  locker!” Momoi shrieked as she brandished gravure magazines in Aomine’s face. She had stormed into Aomine and Sakurai’s classroom during lunchtime.

Sakurai shrank away from the two. Couple spats were always unpleasant to be caught in, he thought. Too bad he could never get rid of Aomine during lunch. Aomine just waved his hand dismissively.

“I’m not allowed to bring them to school. Nobody will ever check  _your_  locker,” he said, as he took yet another karaage from Sakurai’s bento. “Besides,” he smirked, “don’t pretend you don’t read them.”

Momoi turned almost as pink as her hair. “That’s just for  _research_!” Aomine rolled his eyes disbelievingly.

She stomped her foot. “It  _is_! I need to know how idiot boys like  _you_  think for my analysis.” Aomine just shrugged. “Then it’s win-win for both of us.”

Momoi started saying, “You better—”, but Aomine continued over her knowing exactly what she was about to say, “Yes, yes, I’ll treat you at that cafe you can’t shut up about.”

She went silent, calculating. Then she said, “You’ll treat me to lunch, snacks  _and_  buy me a box of cherries,” smile going sharp. Sakurai gulped.

Aomine started, and glared at her. “ _No_. Thats too expensive!” He pointed at Sakurai. “I’ll keep it in Ryou’s locker instead, happy?”  

Momoi crossed her arms. “I am  _not_ letting you corrupt Sakurai-kun! What kind of example are you showing —” but Aomine finished her sentence, rolling his eyes.

“To our innocent teammates, I know. Ryou’s more perverted than you think,” he said, smirking.

Sakurai squeaked. Not only were they talking about him as though he was a child in between squabbling parents, Aomine was slandering him. Just  _one time_  he had been forced to agree with Aomine that Horikata Mai-chan was  _the best_ , and Aomine had dubbed him a pervert for life.

Sakurai escaped, as they embarked in an intense negotiations exercise. Aomine could have his bento. He would need all the help he could get once he lost to Momoi, anyway.

Wakamatsu pointed at Sakurai, vindicated. “See! How cheesy is that!”

Then Susa added, “They share food, like a couple.”

One lunchtime — “Oi, what are you doing?” Aomine elbowed Momoi away. She smiled sweetly and batted her eyelashes at him. “Pleease, Dai-chan?” she gave the smile that melted many a schoolboy’s heart, drove them to do whatever she wanted.

Aomine stared at her. Then he very slowly took a bite out of his teriyaki burger, savouring every chew, leaning in close to her to rub it in. “I said,  _one_  bite only,” he said, haughtily.

Momoi glared at him. “ _Fine._  You are  _not_  eating any of the special home-cooked meal I plan to make today.”

Aomine smirked, and declared loudly through mouth stuffed with burger. “Yay, I’ll live tomorrow!” Bits of food flew everywhere and Momoi shrieked with frustration, smacking him on the head.

Susa had just stared at the two of them, leaning away from any flying food debris that might land on him. And Touou’s theme song played again, the loud, annoying one that rang out every time their so-called ‘power couple’ tussled on a regular basis.

Wakamatsu threw his hands up, feeling completely justified, as Susa finished his story. “I told you!” He shook his fist. “I am  _not_ allowing their bickering to become so regular we consider it a theme song.”

He put his hand to his chin, thinking. “Seriously, if we didn’t need them  _both_  to win matches I would ban couples from basketball.”

“Don’t even try to scheme, Wakamatsu,” Imayoshi said absently, pondering. “Masterminding does not become you.” Susa and Sakurai nodded simultaneously in agreement. One evil conniver was enough to handle one year at a time.

Eventually, Touou gave up trying to decipher their relationship. It was an enigma. They might as well be resigned to the annoying theme song playing every time Momoi and Aomine were together.

“It’s just some weird symbiotic relationship,” Wakamatsu shrugged.

Sakurai frowned. “Isn’t Aomine-kun more of a parasite though?”

Touou’s starting team collectively contemplated his question. They  _had_  seen him following her around once, after all, chanting “Satsuki, Satsuki, Satsuki…” as she studiously ignored him. They had later found out it was because Momoi had refused to check out the new collection of sports shoes with him, because “Dai-chan is so  _picky_. You always take  _forever_  to choose which ones to buy.”

Eventually, Imayoshi waved his hand dismissively. “Nah, Momoi is just the same to him.” They  _had_  seen Momoi hanging on his arm, trying to persuade him to let her read his copy of B-Ball Monthly (“Stop being so stingy, Dai-chan!”), while he kept declaring that he wanted to keep it in ‘mint condition.’

“I’m gonna sell it online in 10 years for  _millions_ of yen!” he had said. She had tugged at his arm, pleadingly. “It’s a freaking  _magazine_ , Dai-chan, not collectible cards!  _Please?_ ”

Imayoshi specialized in doing things people hated the most. He could have solved the problem of Touou’s annoying theme song easily.

He could have broken them apart, or locked them in a room together until they fought it out. Or tied them together until they drove each other crazy. He could have re-enacted a scene from one of those mangas little girls, and Sakurai, liked to read. But he didn’t.

Because he had seen one of those times in which Aomine and Momoi distinctly did  _not_  do any of those cheesy, cliched couple things. One of those times in which their theme song had sounded completely different.

A few days after their loss to Seirin, Imayoshi had gone looking for her after school. He knew more than anyone else,  _she_  could ensure Touou was in good hands next year. He had found her curled up, at a bench outside the convenience store near school. He would have approached her, but she was not alone. Instead, he decided to observe, from a hidden distance.

“I hope you’re not crying, Satsuki,” Aomine was standing in front of her, hands in his pockets. It would have sounded brusque and cruel, but then he was standing too close to her for it to seem uncaring. “I hate it when you cry.”

Momoi was sniffling, but rolled her eyes, shining with unshed tears. “Of course not. I wouldn’t want to  _inconvenience_ you.” She stood up, and made to brush past him. “At least losing to Seirin will teach you not to be such a jerk.”

Even if losing  _sucked_ , even if losing  _hurt_ , even if all my data and analysis couldn’t help us beat Tetsu-kun, those words went unsaid. But it was obvious that Aomine could hear them loud and clear.

Aomine stepped in front of her again, blocking her way, looming over her, almost threateningly. But then he shoved a magazine at her. “Here— this month’s B-Ball issue.” Then he turned away. “Come on, I’m hungry. Let’s go for teriyaki burgers.” Then a quieter, “My treat.”

As they walked off together, Imayoshi heard Momoi say, “I’ve printed out this month’s sports shoe catalogue. We can go through them before our shopping trip.”

Then he saw her slip an arm through Aomine’s, linking them. She smiled. “We haven’t walked like this since elementary school.” Aomine was quiet, but he slowed his pace to match his stride to hers, linking their arms closer together.

Touou could not understand their relationship, the same way one may not understand the feelings from a song. However, they could see that Aomine and Momoi treated each other somewhat like the way they treated basketball. Momoi put basketball first, no matter what. She thought of her life as revolving around it, unable to stop herself from caring about it.

And Aomine knew basketball so  _well_  it was easy to take for granted, to be indifferent, to be devastatingly apathetic towards it. But then he could never turn his back on it. He was drawn to it, unable to let go of it.

Just like how they felt about basketball, Aomine and Momoi had a bond deeper than just a sweet couple from a cliche, or even the bond of childhood friends. A bond that did not need to be defined as necessarily romantic, or platonic. A bond tying them together that perhaps neither of them really understood completely.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a response to a prompt by a kind anon, but I wanted to challenge myself further and see how far I could take the symbolism of music. 
> 
> Written for BPS' Challenge 67 (Music).
> 
> Prompt: Moments that the Touou team are convinced that Aomine and Momoi are dating.
> 
> My intention with the prompt is was to subvert every couple cliche there is. ;) I'm always for inspiration! Drop me an ask on [tumblr](http://bob2ff.tumblr.com/).


End file.
